This invention relates to the structure of a diary of high practicality of use.
The diaries which are currently available on the market may be practically sub-divided into two principal categories: the so-called xe2x80x9cdailyxe2x80x9d diaries and the so-called xe2x80x9cweeklyxe2x80x9d diaries.
In the daily diaries, each page carries, on one of its sides, a day of the year, with the related space for notes. Some types of daily diaries carry, on the same said of the page, two days which occupy half of the page, such as Saturday and Sunday. Usually, for the latter, not being working days, there is less need for notes.
The weekly types of diaries are generally structured so as to present, on the sides of two adjacent pages, columns which flank each other, each one marked with the day of the year, in such a way as to accommodate on those two sides to the pages concerned the days of an entire week.
Daily diaries present the inconvenience of not permitting the immediate visualization of a full week""s commitments and, therefore, do not enable the user to have available the notes of a single day, immediately taking into account the commitments made on the previous day or for succeeding days of the same week.
In contrast, the weekly diaries permit the global visualization of the current week. However, weekly diaries present the inconvenience of having significantly reduced note space, compared to the space available for the purpose in the daily diaries.
An object of an aspect of this invention is that of obviating or reducing the inconveniences stated above, creating a diary able to unite the advantages of a daily-type diary with those typical of a weekly-type diary.
In line with the above stated object, a particular aspect of this invention is that of achieving a diary structure in such a way as to provide the user with a comprehensive view of the week taking place and, at the same time, to offer the user a substantial space for the notes of every single day.
Another aspect of this invention is that of creating a diary which is structurally compact, has a uniform thickness and can be produced at competitive cost.
Aspects stated above, as well as the purposes already mentioned and others which will subsequently be indicated, are achieved by a structure of diary characterized by the fact of including weekly modules bound together, each one constituted of a page, sub-divided into two parts, which carry note space in a weekly manner and space for daily notes. In addition, each module includes added portions bound with the above mentioned parts in such a way as to define ulterior space for daily notes, superimposable by zone on the internal face and external face of the same.
Additional characteristic and advantages of the structure of the diary, which constitutes an object of aspects of this invention will, to a great extent, be evidenced through the examination of the detailed description of this diary.